Recuerdos
by AmandaElders
Summary: La vitalidad de Grace hace que Jefferson comience a recordar su infancia. ¿Qué será de aquel chico con el que solía pasarse los días jugando por el bosque? Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes de cuento" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


Disclaimer: Nada de OUAT me pertenece; los personajes que aparecen en el fic son creación de los maravillosos Lewis Carroll y Roald Dahl.

_Este fic participa en el reto__** "Personajes de cuento" **__del foro__** "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**_

* * *

**J.**

Por fin, después de tantos años, Jefferson podía decir que tenía una vida feliz. Cierto era que no ganaba tanto vendiendo champiñones como cuando viajaba en el sombrero, pero tenía lo suficiente para vivir. Y lo más importante, la tenía a ella, a su Grace. Su hija le había devuelto las ganas de vivir y la vitalidad perdida después de años de mala vida. Ver a su hija corretear por el bosque le hace recordar su infancia. Recuerda a su padre, el anterior dueño del sombrero. Su padre nunca lo usó como él había hecho, no recuerda ni siquiera que lo hubiese visto alguna vez usándolo. Recuerda pasarse los días jugando con el hijo de la vecina, un chico unos meses mayor que él. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Walter? ¿Wilfred? De lo único que estaba seguro es que su nombre comenzaba por W… ¡Willy! ¡Eso era! Lo bien que se lo pasaba con aquel crío, jugando en lo más profundo del bosque, imaginándose mundos lejanos, castillos protegidos por enormes bestias, extrañas armas con las que conseguían aniquilarlas y bellas princesas a las que rescatarían. Los dos eran uña y carne, eran traviesos y estaban un poco locos. También recuerda que a su madre no le hacía mucha gracia que pasase tanto tiempo con Willy, nunca comprendió aquella animadversión hacia su amigo. Lamentablemente, Willy desapareció junto a su madre a los doce años, y nunca ha vuelto a saber más de él. Jefferson sonríe, hacía mucho que no pensaba en su amigo de la infancia. Se promete que lo buscará, al fin y al cabo, tampoco puede andar tan lejos.

**W.**

Willy no podía pedirle más a la vida. En unos pocos años, había pasado de regentar una modesta tienda de dulces a ser uno de los chocolateros más famosos del mundo. Las chocolatinas Wonka eran las preferidas por todos los niños, además, había innovado el concepto del dulce, siendo el mayor referente en cuanto a originalidad en el mundo de los chocolateros. Quién iba a pensar que el que debería ser el hombre más feliz de toda la ciudad no lo era ni por asomo. Aunque Willy era feliz creando nuevas y excéntricas chucherías, daría todo el dinero del mundo por volver a su anterior vida; aquella que tenía antes de llegar al mundo donde actualmente vive. Siempre recordará aquel fatídico día en el que un hombre con un sombrero mágico se los llevó a su madre y a él de su casa para siempre, para llevarlos a aquel mundo, un mundo en el que la poca magia que había residía en sus dulces. A los pocos años de asentarse allí, su madre se casó con un hombre, un buen hombre que les quería y que le dio a Willy su apellido. Comenzó a tener una nueva vida en aquel lugar, pero Willy sólo podía pensar en su casa y en su amigo Jefferson, del cual nunca se pudo despedir. Nunca entendió por qué habían tenido que huir de su casa de aquella manera, hasta que su madre, en el lecho de muerte, le contó toda la verdad.

El hombre que les había llevado hasta su nuevo hogar era el padre de su amigo Jefferson, y también su padre. Ese hombre había sido el novio de su madre durante toda la vida, pero su familia le obligó a casarse con la madre de Jefferson. Desde ese momento, a ojos de la madre de Jefferson, ella era una viuda que había perdido a su marido en la guerra contra los ogros, aunque aquella mujer sabía que había sido novia de su marido. Desde que su madre le contó la verdad, Willy se había dado cuenta de cosas que siempre le habían pasado desapercibidas; su parecido con Jefferson, sus locuras, el hecho de que a la madre de Jefferson no le gustase su amistad… Al parecer, un día la madre de Jefferson los vio a él y a su hijo juntos. En ese momento lo supo, supo que eran hermanos, así que obligó a su marido a usar su sombrero mágico para alejar de allí a aquella mujer y a su hijo.

Willy pensó en Jefferson, en el momento en el que le conoció. Ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien con los demás chicos, y un día que le vio sentado en una piedra solo, decidió ir a hablar con él. Quizás estaba en el destino que ellos dos terminasen por conocerse. ¿Qué estará haciendo Jefferson ahora? Ojalá algún día viaje hacia su mundo, así podrán reencontrarse y contarle por fin toda la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, ahora él era su única familia.


End file.
